barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:XTinkerBellx
My messages from 2010. My messages from 2011. My messages from 2012. Hello FOTM XD Hello Olivia! Congratulations for becoming FOTM in BM fanpop. I read your interview and really love cyn's questions and your answers. I am nervous to ask this to you but I wanted to ask you a thing....Can I become admin? I really want to become, if you could make me I'll be happy. Reply soon please! :D ByeNmdis (talk) 08:33, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Hope you don't mind... - Corinne D'Arcy I edited the PS page with a lot of new informations I found on Randomhouse.com. There's the entire first chapter of the Junior Novelization! I read it all and... wrote updates everywhere! ;) Corinne D'Arcy (talk) 22:00, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Yep! It's Fine... Okay Olivia, It's fine. I hope I 'll become another time. Thanks for letting me know this. BTW how are you? Nmdis (talk) 09:43, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Infoboxes Hi Olivia! I was wondering if we should make infoboxes for Teresa's,Nikki's and Summer's doll pages since Barbie and Ken have infoboxes and Barbie's sister do too. What do you think? VioletManu (talk) 15:00, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Infoboxes Hi Olivia! I was wondering if you know how the infoboxes change colors. I noticed that the infoboxes for everymovie have a different color. Does they change the color by theirselves? VioletManu (talk) 13:22, January 15, 2013 (UTC) I see. So you're the only one who can change them? I tried to make some of the ifoboxes and cast boxes with the same color but I couldn't find the color codes of the info boxes. VioletManu (talk) 14:02, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Your profile pic... - Corinne D'Arcy OMK, where did you find that Alexa picture? I love it! Corinne D'Arcy (talk) 13:28, January 20, 2013 (UTC) What happened? - Corinne D'Arcy Since it appears I know nothing about what happened on Fanpop, can you send me a message so I can understand? You know, I'd really like to do something for you, to cheer you up. Corinne D'Arcy (talk) 14:25, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi there,may I become admin?? If I can't,I completely understand. LUV 14:20, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Haha,I am just kidding! Don't be too serious.Besides,who needs me..BTW,nice to meet you!!!! More informations, many more about The Pink Shoes! - Corinne D'Arcy I just completed the characters list and added some things here and there... hope it's okay. I got the Junior Novelization just today, that's why ;) Corinne D'Arcy (talk) 20:36, January 22, 2013 (UTC) That's fine with me - Corinne D'Arcy I'm leaving the real spoilers in an article I posted on the Barbie Movies spot on Fanpop. Here I just added the missing characters and the fact that Madame Katerina is Madame Natasha's sister. Only these things. ;) Corinne D'Arcy (talk) 21:08, January 22, 2013 (UTC) For Admin-please read 03:05, January 26, 2013 (UTC) hi xtinkerbellx its PrincesAnnika can you help me with somethingPrincessAnnika (talk) 11:45, January 29, 2013 (UTC)jess Hello! Hi Olivia! How are you doing? Did you saw this http://www.wikia.com/Alliance. I can't access it cause I am not the admin but you can. Will you help our wiki to get promoted? Love Iti Nmdis (talk) 05:02, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Okay! Hi olivia! I am fine and you? Nmdis (talk) 13:19, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Ops! Oh sorry Olivia! I didn't knew that your b'day was on 29 Jan. I hope you'll forgive me. So I am saying it late now Happy Birthday to you dear. Do anyone wished you on fanpop yet? Nmdis (talk) 11:53, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I got your message.I will try to repair my fault suppress categories.I want to make infobox all the characters,but Manu962 delete my edits.Do you think it is a good idea to put a infobox for all characters? -'Moi532' Hello! Hi XTinkerbellx, I've got a thing to say. Your Barbie Movies Wikia really lacks usable things like redirects and article names that don't use only All Capital Letters In Titles. Know how do I reach Barbie in The Pink Shoes page? By searching Pink Shoes, and then, clicking on movie's title. Why don't you create multiple redirects for every movie? Barbie in the: 12 Dancing Princesses, Barbie: 12 Dancing Princesses, 12 Dancing princesses, etc. Thanks in advance, Samantha. 16:00, February 5, 2013 (UTC) P.S.: I absolutely like this idea. I've been waiting for it since 2006. Keep it up! Samantha. 16:01, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh Really? Olivia I am so sorry nobody remembers your b'day including me :( I hope you forgot that thing and do you know what there is a new 2nd trailer of PS papanoel posted the link in BMs fanpop. Just see it :P It's amazing a bit same thiough. Nmdis (talk) 05:31, February 7, 2013 (UTC) I know the time of 3 episodes of Barbie Life in the Dreamehouse: Catty On the Catwalk - 3:35 Help Wanted - 3:35 Spooky Sleepover - 3:31 As I can not edit the page List of Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse Episodes,I tell you so that you can do it. '-Moi532 ' Oh sure! I want to know spoilers too...hey do you know we (From we I mean all of you BMs member) found a new information e.t there is a new barbie movie of short movie that is Barbie in Pink Boots and Ponytail.Nmdis (talk) 08:30, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi Olivia! I just wanted to ask you if you're sure that Barbie&Her Sisters in a pony tale is a full lenght movie. I know that "A Campingn We will go" didn't have dolls and books but if Mariposa's sequel is going to be in fall too then will they release in the same time? VioletManu (talk) 18:39, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh..so it is a movie but from where you got this information Olivia? I was just wondering..you bring surprises with you everytime xD Can you tell me?Nmdis (talk) 13:04, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi Olivia! I'm Keisha and I just wanted to ask if when did you start watching Barbie? Keishamigz034 (talk) 13:52, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh I am exited can you tell me the date when will you make it cause I am very busy due to my school stuffs and therefore sometime forgets to visit here if you can tell me the date I will be present here. And do you know when we will be able to see PS as I am too exited I know that you might not know the date but you are a google of Barbie for me LOL just kidding...if you know then please tell me too.Nmdis (talk) 15:00, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Pink Shoes pages - Corinne D'Arcy Is it okay if I edited a lot of them? Tell me what you think of my edits after you see them. I also edited the template for the movie. Corinne D'Arcy (talk) 13:58, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh thanks..hey Olivia do you know when we will able to see it online?Nmdis (talk) 14:54, February 11, 2013 (UTC) I think in Barbie in the pink shoes,Ken has a lot of role. Moi532 (talk) 20:26, February 11, 2013 (UTC) It's fine Olivia..I hope we will able to see it soon.Nmdis (talk) 14:52, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Yes I can not wait! Moi532 (talk) 19:34, February 12, 2013 (UTC) each time there is a new episode of Barbie: Life in the Dreamehouse,we can know the time for another episode.We see it on the official website.Every Wednesday I know all the new Information covering épisode.Donc I can already covering the new episode page. -"A Smidge of Midge" - 3:45 Moi532 (talk) 12:21, February 14, 2013 (UTC) HELLO! THANK YOU! :) I have 1 question ^^ Why don't use my video on Barbie: Mariposa & the Fairy Princess page ? Infoboxes Hi Olivia! I wanted to ask you if you think it is needed to make an infobox for Dillon. I actually made one and added there the "Hair color","Eye" Color", "Occupation","Voice" and a "Quote". If you think it isn't needed that I'll remove it. I'd want to ask the same about Madame Natasha and Madame Katarina and also Siegfried. VioletManu (talk) 21:18, February 17, 2013 (UTC) I love the movie too. And I think we got enought information about Dillon. Even Kristyn doesn't have more information than him for the infobox :p. As for Madame Katerina and Natasha we know what they work too. And we also know the relatives of Prince Siegfried. VioletManu (talk) 21:30, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Edit question A couple days ago I revised the Barbie Fairytopia movie page (before I signed up), changing Prince "Kai"'s name to Nalu, since that's the character's real name (he even calls himself Nalu in the movie). Why was it undone? SaeryenKatten (talk) 04:05, February 18, 2013 (UTC)SaeryenKatten Hi Thanks for helping me out with edits. By the way, that's an awesome Alexa picture! SaeryenKatten (talk) 17:36, February 18, 2013 (UTC)SaeryenKatten Please! Hi, Olivia! This is so cool that you are 17 years old and still love BMs! I'm 16 years too and I love very much BMs! I'm biggest fan ever of Barbie movies! I want to register there but I'm don't know how to do it ( I'm do not know English well )! And also I have very lot lessons every day! But in the summer I wanna try to register there. I want to ask you something: Why you delete category of olders? I think that it is necessary as "kids", "pets", "parents, ect. Some Barbie fans want to know who is older ( woman, man ) in Barbie movie. So, please very much, do not delete this again!